


Cinnamon Swirls

by FrozenHearts



Category: Daredevil (TV), Iron Fist (TV), Jessica Jones (TV), Luke Cage (TV), The Defenders (Marvel TV)
Genre: Blood, Blood and Injury, Canon Compliant, Crossover Pairings, Crushes, Donuts, F/M, First Meetings, Fluff, Marvel Universe, Mentioned Jessica Jones, Police, Police Custody, Protective Custody, Rare Pairings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-20
Updated: 2017-08-20
Packaged: 2018-12-17 14:20:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11853375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FrozenHearts/pseuds/FrozenHearts
Summary: Malcolm thinks the girl with sword is pretty. And badass, but mostly pretty.





	Cinnamon Swirls

**Author's Note:**

> I'm currently bingeing The Defenders and I like it so far

Malcolm thinks the girl with the sword is pretty. Badass, but mostly pretty. Trish can see it in his eyes, after the blone reporter rushes to hug her suit-clad friend.

Misty said they were all here for protection. Trish thinks it's bullshit, but she won't try to go against it. Last time she tried to defend herself she almost got Jessica killed.

She didn't want to risk that again.

"Colleen, just sit down, please," a woman with brown hair was trying to get the sword-weilder to sit- a large red stain was blooming on her stomach, ruining the white tank top she wore. Besides looking a tad pale, she refused to listen to her friend.

"Listen they don't give a shit if you're a cop," she was saying, finally letting herself be guided into her chair, "But I can defend myself."

Trish wasn't listening much to Misty trying to reason with her, but she eventually returned Colleen's sword. Her friend lifted the hem of her shirt to check the wound.

"That doesn't look pretty," Malcolm commented.

"Her friend seems to have medical training at least," Trish pointed out, "So she has a better chance of healing up."

Malcolm nodded, his fingers fiddling with the lip of the brown paper bag he was holding. The smell of chocolate and cinnamon tickled her nose, and Trish resisted the urge to ask if she could have a piece of whatever pastry was inside. Quickly, he licked stray flecks of cinnamon from his fingers, wincing as Colleen's pained grunt echoed in the police station.

Trish looked around, her gaze meeting with the reporter's. She remembered her name was Karen Page. Her friend looked pale, almost as if he were about to pass out.

"Claire, I'm fine," Colleen said, shying away from the nurse as she tried to lift the bandage.

"I get that shit all the time and I know that means you aren't," Claire replied, "so sit still and let me look at this or else you actually might bleed out."

Trish caught Malcolm's grimace as they watched Colleen relent, grip tight on the handle of her katana. The wound wasn't deep from what Claire was mumbling, but the blood looked bright red, the skin slightly scabbed and raw as Claire tried to properly inspect it.

"Sometimes I'm glad Jessica doesn't have to deal with these weird-ass ninjas all the time," Malcolm snorted.

"Knowing her she's probably already involved," Trish said, "all we can do is sit here and wait."

Malcolm was about to say something when he jumped- Colleen had practically screeched as Claire pulled a bottle of antiseptic lotion from who knew where, making the best attempt to clean the wound. Her sword fell from her grasp, clattering loudly to the tiled floor.

"Claire-"

"I know, hon, you're doing great," Claire assured her, "Just give me a sec, okay? This looks bigger than I thought."

Malcolm chuckled as Colleen muttered a curse under her breath. Trish really didn't want to be sitting here right now.

Misty came back every so often, giving Claire new ace bandages, another cop coming to help clean up any blood that spilled on the floor. They weren't succeeding much, wiping it around instead of actually soaking up anything. Colleen's hands clenched on the arms of the chair, knuckles cracking loudly.

"She's pretty," Malcolm said suddenly. Trish raised an eyebrow at him.

"She's also bleeding out," Trish pointed out, "being pretty isn't going to magically heal her wounds."

Malcolm nodded, "I know. I know, but... it just sucks, you know?"

"Yeah," Trish said, "I-I know, Malcolm."

"Mrs. Walker? Buddy?"

Trish glanced over at Claire, who was now looking at her hopefully, "Can I get some help over here?"

Trish exchanged a look with Malcolm. She didn't know anything about medicine. Malcolm knew about medicine as more of a recreational thing in the past, but she highly doubted he knew how to use it properly. But then Malcolm was getting out of his seat, doing his best to avoid stepping in any stray blood as he made his way to Colleen's side.

"H-hey," Malcolm said almost timidly, which surprised Trish. With Jessica's help, Malcolm had been able to develop a more outgoing persona, breaking free from all that shit with Kilgrave and the drugs and the entire mess. It was strange now, to see Malcolm shy as he approached this girl.

"Hey, dude," Colleen was obviously trying to be nonchalant. Sweat beaded on her face as Claire tended to her stomach.

"Uh... What do you want me to do?" Malcolm asked Claire, "Do you need anything?"

Claire hummed, and she met Trish's gaze, "Mrs. Walker, I need you to help me with this. Put pressure here to staunch any bleeding-" Claire beckoned her over, gesturing to where she should place her hands, "and try to keep her still while I clean and stitch her up."

Ew. Getting blood all over herself was not what Trish wanted to do today. Staying safe in the police station she could do, but help put stitches in someone's stomach? Trish wasn't sure-

"While she's doing that, what do you want me to do?" Malcolm asked.

Colleen was nodding her head. Her knuckles were stark white, sliding around on the plastic arm of the chair as Claire started trying to clean her up.

"Uh..." Colleen caught Malcolm's attention, "Sorry, who are you?"

Trish thought she could see Malcolm blush slightly as she bent to place her hands on Colleen's stomach as instructed. Claire was rummaging around in a travel-sized first aid kit, pulling out shiny silver instruments.

"Malcolm," he said.

Colleen nodded, "Right. Malcolm. Cool- sorry to be awkward but, could you just..."

Trish caught Claire's incredulous look as Colleen trailed off. Trish thought the blood felt uncomfortably warm as she tried keeping pressure, some of it slipping between her fingers.

"Colleen how about you hold Malcolm's hand?" Claire suggested with exasperation, "Just squeeze his hand as tight as you can if it hurts, okay?"

Colleen nodded, slipping her hand into Malcolm's. Claire moved Trish's hands as needed to stitch Colleen up properly. They looked to be almost done, but Claire had a lot of tools out, and she saw Karen go into the back with Misty a few seconds in. 

They came back with handfuls of ace bandages and alcohol swabs. Trish wondered how many they had on hand in the station, or if this was a common occurence here.

"So, uh, you use a sword?" Malcolm cut through the silence awkwardly.

"A katana, but yeah," Colleen corrected, squeezing his hand until her fingers were almost purple.

"That's cool."

"Thanks. I own a dojo. Kind of my job."

"Nice," Malcolm said, "I, uh, got some munchkins, if you want."

Oh. So that was what was in the bag. Trish wondered if they were cold by now. Claire was nearing the end of her work, neatly tying the stitches off. She jutted her chin at the tools, "Can you hand me the scissors?"

"Here," Trish said. The tool was cool in her palm, leaving an imprint on her skin. 

"Thanks, Malcolm," Colleen gave him a smile grin, "maybe when I'm not almost bleeding to death."

Claire had finished up, cutting off the excess string with practiced ease. Grabbing an alcohol swab, she ripped it open and started to wipe away the excess blood.

Trish watched idly, wondering what Jessica was up to now.

**Author's Note:**

> Malcolm/Colleen welcome to rarepair hell once more


End file.
